Welcome to the Family
by Writer of Many Things-Goggles
Summary: During the year in the Enchanted Forest without Emma, Hook wonders what he can do to find her again-and if her father approves of his feelings for her.


Welcome to the Family

Hook stood at the edge of the cliff, staring out at the sea that he so often considered his home. The sunrise reflected beautifully off the waves as they crashed into the sharp rocks below. A breeze washed across his face, and he inhaled the scent. Killian had lived on the sea almost his entire life; the scent should remind him of his journeys, his brother, even that wretched Neverland. But instead, it just reminded him of Emma. Everything reminded him of her, even the most ridiculous stuff. Tinkerbell had told him it was because he was in love with Emma; but this was true love. Emma was Hook's True Love, and when you're in love so deeply, you want to share everything with them. So Killian saw his Swan everywhere she wasn't; her hair in the golden dandelions that grew outside the castle, her smile in the reflection of the light in the water, her laugh in that of both her parents. It was difficult to be without her, but Hook knew he would find her eventually. He would never stop fighting to get back to her; he was in this for the long haul.  
"Everything all right, Hook?" Killian heard David call out behind him. Now that they were all back in the Enchanted Forest, the two rarely saw each other. David and Snow were busy running the kingdom again, making sure everyone was safe and returned to their homes. Most of the Charming's close allies from Storybrooke and Neverland had been given vital positions in the new kingdom. Regina and Robin Hood were the Royal Advisors; Robin knew all that had occurred in the Royal Family's absence, and Regina, it turned out, was a very powerful public speaker who was able to interact with the citizens of the realm in a way that was efficient and surprisingly tactful for the former Evil Queen. Belle was the Royal Historian; this involved reconstructing and rebuilding the library, a task which gave the lady her space and allowed her to grieve properly over the lost Dark One. Hook himself had been appointed Head of the Royal Navy, but there wasn't much of a navy besides his own Jolly Roger, so Hook had mostly been recruiting sailors for the future while he waited for ships to be built. When he wasn't doing that or sleeping, Hook was out here, gazing out at the horizon alone.  
"As fine as I could be, mate," Killian replied, turning to face the King. "And how are you faring?"  
"I'm holding up fine. It's all a bit much, coming back so suddenly, having to rebuild a kingdom… But it's not unlike what Snow and I have done before. We're just a little rusty, I suppose." Charming smiled at Hook. "That being said, I enjoy occasional breaks from both royal life and married life. Care to join me for a walk? I have a few things I'd like to discuss."  
"If you insist," Hook said setting off in the direction of the woods. "I wouldn't mind a chat myself."

The woods were a peaceful place so early in the morning. Killian and David were not far from the palace, either, meaning most large animals like deer were easily scared away by the noise. A bird in the trees above whistled a happy tune. It sounded like a song Snow White sang all the time, but Hook distinctly remembered Emma humming it. He realized she must have picked it up subconsciously from her mother during the time of the curse.  
Charming broke the silence as he stepped over a fallen tree. "You've been doing a great job recruiting men for the navy, Jones. We'll have a great fleet in no time, and great men to command it, thanks to you."  
"My pleasure, Your Majesty. But I seriously doubt that is what you wished to discuss."  
"You're right, Hook. I wanted to discuss Emma with you."  
Hook couldn't help but smile as he looked away from his friend. "Are you by chance in the middle of an idea of how to find the lass?"  
"I wish it was so," Charming said. "No, I actually wanted to discuss your relationship with her. I know, despite what my wife says, that Emma has feelings for you. And we are going to find her eventually. But right now, she has no memory of you, and that's likely how she will be once we find her."  
"Aye, it's strange to think she has no memories of any of us," Killian said sadly. "Before she left, I told her not a day would go by that I would not think of her. This was before I knew that her memories would be taken from her. Now I feel as if I must remember us for her sake, as she cannot."  
"You know, Snow once had her memories erased," Charming said.  
"Do you mean the curse?"  
"Oh, no, there was another time. It was just her memory that was gone. Snow believed that we could never be together, so she took a potion from Rumpelstiltskin to forget me."  
Hook smirked. "And how did you best that obstacle, mate? True Love's Kiss?"  
Laughing, David replied "In a way. I tried that tactic first. I just got beat around. No, Snow decided to take matters into her own hands and attempted to assassinate Regina. I knew I couldn't let her darken her heart like that, so I went to stop her. Took an arrow in the process, and proved I loved her. Then, finally, True Love's Kiss worked."  
"That's quite a story there, Charming. Are you inspiring us that Emma will get her memories back?"  
"I'm just warning you, whenever we get back to Emma, I wouldn't try True Love's Kiss right away. She won't remember you, so it won't work at first."  
Hook grew quiet and considered what David had said. "Does that mean you believe a kiss between us would work, if she had any memory of me?"  
"That's mainly what I wanted to talk to you about, Hook. I think Snow still thinks that Emma needs to be with Neal, because he's Henry's father, but I've seen the way she looks at you. And I know how you feel about her. I know first hand what True Love can do. Emma is a product of that. She may not open up easily, but when she does, she loves with her whole heart. And I believe she loves you, just as much as she loves Henry." Charming paused and look at the beautiful trees towering above them. "Snow and I did what we had to do to give Emma, and honestly everyone else, their best chance with the curse coming. I don't know if she'll ever truly forgive us. She feels so abandoned, and she has the right to." He looked at Killian. "But you. You are willing to fight for her. You may be her best chance at happiness. That means a lot to me, as a father who was never able to be with his daughter. I wanted you to know that if you really are Emma's True Love, I couldn't be prouder."  
Hook smiled at David. "I am honored to hear you say so. Now I suppose I just have to win over Queen Snow."  
"I have a feeling that won't be too hard. Neal confessed to me the other day that in the other world, he abandoned Emma. Left her in jail to take the fall for his crimes. He claimed he was doing it for the good of the curse, but he also admitted he was scared of seeing his father again."  
"What the bloody hell?" yelled Hook. He turned around and began to storm back to the castle. "When I get my hands on him…"  
Chuckling, Charming laid his hand on Hook's shoulder. "You'll have to get in line, mate. I've already punched him, and I've told him he needs to tell Snow. She's sure to take a swing at him, too. Then you can have a turn."  
"Believe me, I'll take a shot…" Hook glared in the direction of the castle. Baelfire has too much of his father in him…"  
Charming paused, letting the weight of that comment sink in. "Well, we can figure out how much physical violence is necessary when that time comes. For now, we should be getting back to the castle. We have that meeting, remember? Something about the Blue Fairy hearing of a powerful a presence trying to travel to our world…"  
"Aye, mate. I suppose castle life never rests. Thank you. For everything." Hook turned and marched back to the castle.  
David let Killian wander off a ways before he started off himself. "Thank you, for what you've done for Emma and Henry," he said. He smiled, thinking that he'd never before believed he could come to trust a pirate so much. "Welcome to the family."


End file.
